


Maybe We Could be Friends

by Carriex3



Category: Victorious
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carriex3/pseuds/Carriex3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tori and Jade are becoming closer. They're even friends, now, though that friendship seems to be evolving into something else entirely. || This started as a series of oneshots, but evolved. Written for a 30 word prompt challenge, so each chapter sort of has a theme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

"Need a ride?" Tori's head spun around at the sound of Jade's voice. It was late, and they were some of the last to leave Hollywood Arts after a play they had both been in.

"Me?" asked Tori, wrinkling her brow, certain that Jade couldn't have been speaking to her.

"Who else?" Jade slung her bag over her shoulder. "Look, I'm not going to wait around all night for you to answer. Do you want a ride home or not?"

"Well I was going to call Trina-"

Jade rolled her eyes.

"Tori. Answer the question."

Tori chewed her bottom lip momentarily.

"Sure."

Jade smirked and raised an eyebrow, then led Tori to her car.

"Well get in," Jade ordered from the driver's seat when she saw Tori was still standing outside the car uncertainly.

"The last time you and I were in a car together, it ended up like some scene out of a horror movie." Tori did not want a repeat of that day.

Jade's lips twitched. She was never actually going to do anything bad to Tori that day, she only wanted to freak her out. She put her hands up in some sort of surrender.

"No funny business this time, I promise."

"... Alright," Tori said after a few moments of hesitation. She scrambled awkwardly into the large truck, earning an eye roll from Jade at her lack of elegance.

"You ready?" inquired Jade, and Tori nodded, eager to get home.

They rode in silence for a few minutes, but that just made Tori uneasy. She didn't like quiet Jade too much. A quiet Jade was an evil-plan-plotting Jade. So Tori did the first thing she could think of, and complimented her.

"You were really good tonight, you know. Even better than in rehearsals." Tori wasn't lying when she said that. She truly had admired Jade's performance of a evil witch turned good by the example of kind strangers.

Jade glanced at Tori briefly.

"Thanks..."

The compliment had stabbed Jade right in the chest. She hated when Tori was nice to her. It made it harder to be horrible to her. Jade tried to return the compliment, tried to find the words to say something nice. They were stuck in her throat, choking her, so she swallowed them down and kept silent.

When Jade didn't say anything else, Tori sighed and gathered her things, her house just yards away.

"Thanks for the ride, Jade," Tori said with a small smile, and climbed out of the truck.

Jade could feel the words bubbling up in her mouth again, and before she could stop herself, she got Tori's attention.

"Tori... Wait."

Tori looked at her expectantly.

"You did really well tonight, too." And then she did something so rare, Tori almost couldn't believe it had happened. Jade smiled at her. Not a smirk or a condescending curl of her lips, but a real, genuine smile.

Tori beamed.

"Thanks Jade. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah yeah. Bye, Vega."

Tori closed the door and walked up to her front door, noticing that Jade waited until she was inside to pull out of the driveway. She knew, of course, that just because Jade had been nice to her didn't mean she had completely turned over a new leaf, but she couldn't help but feel like it was the beginning of something different.


	2. Accusation

"Well, you look angry," Jade said smugly, her lips curling into a smirk.

"You cut my hair!" Tori bellowed, holding up a strand of her hair that was several inches shorter than the rest.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jade said, returning her attention to the salad in front of her. Tori sat down across from Jade at the lunch table, scowling.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, Jade West. You were sitting behind me in English class and cut my hair!"

"I am truly hurt that you think I would do such a terrible thing-"

"Just admit it," Tori growled.

"I don't like being accused of things, Tori. Maybe you should be quiet now."

Tori sighed and popped the lid off of her own salad. She stabbed at the lettuce angrily, finally throwing down her fork and looking Jade square in the eye.

"What do you even want my hair for anyway?"

Jade simply smiled, standing up and beginning to walk away.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"


	3. Restless

Jade pulled her comforter up over her head, and curled herself into a tight ball. She couldn't sleep; guilt pooled in the pit of her stomach, leaving her restless and unable to relax. She had tripped Tori at school earlier that day as she walked around the corner. Tori had fallen hard, with a sickening crunch. Her wrist had broken, and she'd had to be taken to the hospital.

She sat up in bed, running her fingers over the blankets. She hadn't meant to hurt Tori, really she hadn't. The worst she had thought would happen was that Tori would be embarrassed. But when she had heard Tori moan in pain, and seen the tears welling up in her eyes, Jade ran away, finding refuge in a storage closet for the last hour of the day.

Jade knew she had to do something to make things right, so she climbed out of bed and dressed, grabbing her car keys off of her dresser as she left her bedroom.

There was no plan, she realized as she drove, as to what she would do when she arrived at Tori's house, but she was an actress. Improv was something she was good at. She would think of something.

A quick look at the clock on her dashboard told her that it was nearly four in the morning, but she couldn't turn back now, she was just one street away from her destination.

Once on Tori's doorstep, Jade pulled out her cellphone. Tori answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" Her voice was thick with sleep, and Jade felt guilty all over again.

"It's Jade," she said, her voice uncharacteristically soft. "I'm outside..."

"Come to finish the job?" Tori snapped.

"Tori... Please." She heard Tori sigh in defeat through the phone.

"I'll be down in a minute." Tori hung up the phone, clumsily pulling on her slippers with one hand. She was torn between two emotions. On one hand, she was annoyed that Jade had picked four in the morning to decide to talk to her, but on the other hand, she was sort of touched. Maybe it was just Tori being hopeful, but Jade had sounded like she wanted to apologize. That was rare.

When Tori opened the door, Jade rushed past her in a blur of black and green. She perched on the arm of the sofa, chewing her thumbnail thoughtfully. Tori sat down on the sofa, curling her legs under her and being careful not to jostle her injured wrist.

"You know, the cushions are more comfortable," Tori said, trying to break the ice, and Jade looked at her as if she was first realizing she wasn't alone. But she listened to what Tori said, moving to sit incredibly close to her.

There was awkward silence for a few minutes, until Jade raised her hand to reach for Tori's cast, causing Tori to flinch almost violently. Jade retracted her hand immediately, but in a moment tried again, and this time Tori stayed still.

Jade ran her fingers delicately over the hard plaster, wincing when it fully hit her what she had done.

"I'm sorry, Tori," she whispered, pulling her hand away once more. She almost couldn't bring herself to meet the other girl's eye, but she forced herself to, hoping she could convince Tori of how truly sorry she was.

"I know," Tori said reassuringly, the fingers of her good hand touching Jade's.


	4. Snowflake

"Jaaaade, can I borrow a pair of your scissors?" Tori asked in sing-song voice. She had approached Jade at her locker, a hopeful smile on her lips.

Jade slammed her locker door and looked Tori up and down.

"What for?"

"Well it's almost Christmas time and it never snows here, so I wanted to make some paper snowflakes..."

Jade rolled her eyes.

"That's stupid." Jade started to walk away and Tori called after her.

"Jade, wait! I'll use your least favorite pair!"

Jade was already turning the corner when she yelled, "They're all my favorite."

Tori was crestfallen, shuffling her way to class in defeat.

Later that day, however, when Tori opened her locker to get her things before going home, she found a paper snowflake taped to the inside of the door. She looked around, wondering if who had put it there was still around, catching Jade's eye in the process. Jade just raised an eyebrow and left, leaving Tori on her own to figure out that she was the one who had done it.


	5. Haze

Jade West hated being sick. She hated having a stuffy nose, puffy eyes, and a scratchy throat. But most of all, she hated fevers. They left her burning and sweaty (though she would never admit to the sweat), and unable to decipher real events from scenarios dreamt up in her hazy mind.

Yes, Jade hated being sick with a fiery passion. But there was one thing about this time that made it almost bearable. Tori Vega had taken it upon herself to take care of Jade. After school, she let herself into Jade's house, a container of chicken soup in hand.

"How are you feeling, Jade?" Tori asked, her voice soft and light. Jade just moaned, and Tori took that to mean not very well. She laid a hand on Jade's forehead, frowning when she felt how hot the girl was.

"A little better," Jade lied,sitting up slowly. The truth was that she actually felt worse.  
Tori sat on the edge of Jade's bed.

"I brought you some soup-"

"Why do you have to be so nice to me?" Jade interrupted sharply.

"Um... Because you're my friend. Even if I'm not yours." Tori hung her head, certain she was blushing.

Tori's response had caught Jade off guard, and caused an anxious, sick feeling in her stomach. She didn't treat Tori like a friend at all, while Tori never wanted to let her down. But she did think of Tori as a friend in some ways. When she needed someone to help her fix things with Beck, who had she run to?

Jade took in Tori's dejected expression and did something very out of character. She scooted closer to Tori and without a word pulled her into a tight hug. She would blame it on the fever later.


End file.
